When The Others Came To Town
by CrazyKid527
Summary: Didn't anybody wonder what happened after Breaking Dawn? This is my interpretation of the next year after the end... Still in Forks, what can destroy family? When a new coven of Vampires come to town someone must do something. A vege-vampire coven with special talents is at hand...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so sorry if its really bad :/ review or PM me if you have any advice and stuff:) Disclaimer: Idon't own Twilight:(**

I looked up, into the eyes of my true love. He gazed back affectionately as if I were the prize and not the winner.

It had been over a year since we defeated the Volturi over the case of my daughter and everything had gone back to normal immediately. Well, almost immediately.

Our cousins from Denali had not adjusted well to loss of their sister, Irina; they left Forks and did not contact us for months. I suppose it must have been too much to bear to be that close to where Irina was destroyed.

Now everything was fine, the mystery of our child solved, the reassurance that the Vampire Royal family would not be coming after us any time soon and that I had forever to love my husband, Edward.

As I contemplated this through, Edward sighed and began to get up from the bed.

"It must be time to get up now," He smiled my favourite crooked smile sensing my reluctance. "Nessie will want you." Even if Edward couldn't always read my mind, he knew me well. He knew the love and longing for my child is the only thing that could distract me from this perfect moment.

I smiled "Cheat." I laughed. We got dressed in our oversized closet teasing each other the whole time. I woke up Nessie with a kiss and she stirred in her bed. "Morning Beautiful. Time to wake up." A blinding smile lit her face as she saw us which never left whilst she got dressed.

Our small family of three raced back to the main house and I let Nessie win. Even though she was now the size of a 6 year old, with the mental ability of an adult, she was still my little girl.

We bounded through the back door to greet our family and I felt Edward stiffen at my side. Immediately I asked "What's wrong?" I got no reply.

The family were statues as we walked into the large living room, the tension rolling off their bodies in waves. I instantly wanted to hide everyone inside my quirky head using my newfound shield. I had to know what had happened. Where was Jacob? Where were the wolves?

What happened?!

Carlisle began "We have a problem…"

In that one second, I knew I could survive. I had no problem with any matter that was thrown my way as, after defeating the Volturi, I could do anything. Carlisle began speaking again, "We were hunting last night and found a trail. It seems the trail belongs to a new coven of vampires living in Port Angeles," I couldn't understand what the problem was. "And it seems they're coming closer to town…" His voice trailed off and my perfect body turned to ice.

Closer to town? Closer to Charlie! I gasped. "No! We can't let them do that!" Edward rubbed my arm soothingly and pulled me against his body.

"Don't worry Bella; you know we'll protect Charlie for the rest of his life." He was right. I could do anything now as I was a new person. Jasper sent a drift of calmness throughout the room and everyone relaxed. Renesmee pulled me toward the sofa as I was still in my distant stupor. Nessie placed a delicate hand upon my cheek and showed me that it was fine. When I knew I had my daughter on my side, I was instantly calm, all worries forgotten. Our family suddenly were in a flurry of different emotions, everyone was organising a plan to stop whoever this was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep... I am alive :D I ended up leaving this story to rot because it was s***. This is for PenguinCullen06 who asked me to update :)**

**I know its bad but I'm tired!**

**You may read now... :D xx**

Even though I kept my distance from my family's planning session, I was still curious.

So many thoughts were running through my mind. _Who is it? Why are they here? They're here for me! _Even if my time as a human was over, an instinct stayed behind screaming 'It's my fault. Everyone's out to ruin Edward's life'

I sat in the armchair facing the fire as I focused on that voice. I could hear Carlisle and Esme mumbling to each other in their room, Rosalie and Emmett working on her new car and Edward, Alice and Jasper discussing strategies if these vampires were dangerous. Renesmee sat on the sofa staring out the window. I honestly thought that this would come in a few years; not that this attachment would happen sooner than normal. She was waiting for her _imprinter?_ I don't know what you call it but I'm sure Jacob would come up with something along the lines of 'future husband, lover, carer and protector'.

Yep, cheesy.

This new coven sounded suspicious. I wasn't sure what it was but I could tell it was something familiar. I expanded my shield from my mind and thought to Edward _help_. I knew he would be by my side in seconds if I needed him.

I was right. My husband suddenly appeared by my side and he swept back a lock of my hair which had come loose from my ponytail.

"What's wrong?" he murmured in my ear. The silkiness of his voice clouded my mind so I barely noticed Jacob stride in the front door and take Nessie to bed. That was meant to be my job but in the state I was in, I couldn't complain.

"I'm scared. Charlie. He's on every hit list in the country, in the vampire world! And now, the danger is just a while away. If he died, Edward," I turned my head to look him in the eyes. "I-I couldn't live with myself! I – I…"

"Shhh," I began to panic for the town's lives. So many defenceless humans… "No, Bella, it will all be fine. Just, don't. Don't think about doing something stupid. We both know you will have something up your sleeve." Edward chuckled in my ear and the sound was infectious.

Damn Edward for making me feel better this way! I had to focus on something. Anything.

**Yeah, it's also short but, again, I'm tired! For the next chapter I may have to skip a few weeks ahead because I don't know how to fill it in :/ And check out beckie-abingdon her story Regrets is really good :) **

**And check out my other story A Ripple in the Pond :)**

**Review please!**

**See ya later... xx**


End file.
